Pokémon : Bridge
by KyuremReturned
Summary: Louk Tear lived by himself with his sister Kate and their Rattata. When their source of food goes missing, they must search for a missing Professor. With Team Rocket and other enemies lurking, what will happen. And this strange power within Louk?
1. Chapter 1

"There once were Pokémon that became very close to humans. There once were humans and Pokémon that ate together at the same table. It was a time when there existed no differences to distinguish the two."  
*So, it isn't so impossible after all. Could it? Am...am I _ _?*

"There lived a Pokémon in a forest.  
In the forest, the Pokémon shed its hide to sleep as a human.  
Awakened, the human dons the Pokémon hide to roam villages."  
*So am I or is this just a dream or illusion?*

Way up there! Look, way up!...

WAKE UP LOUK!  
"Huh? W-what is it Kate? I overslept didn't I..." Louk sat up and looked around. Definitely not in the library anymore.

"Get up you sleepy head! We'll be late to the Professor's lab!

Louk Tear lived alone with his sister Kate and a small Rattata in a great mansion. They never went outside and spent their days playing games and keeping to themselves. Everyday someone would leave food and a note on their doorstep. It was a Pokémon professor who lived nearby.

The most recent note asked them to stop by the Professor's lab and eat.

"Kate, do we have to go now? I'm sure they can wait a few-" Kate grabbed his wrist and pulled Louk out the door. "Give me just a sec to grab my hat ok?" she said. *And a cup of water*  
She returned shortly and found him sleeping on the steps from the door of course. "Yep." Kate splashed Louk with ice cold water, jolting him awake. "Alright, ok I'll get up! Let's just go." _  
"Is this it Kate? Ring the doorbell!" The building was quite small for a lab, but elegantly designed with carvings and colors too beautiful to describe. Louk tapped the small doorbell with a finger and it made a ringing noise inside the building.

Someone's voice rang out "Be there in a second!" The door swung open smoothly and out stepped a scientist. "Hello there, are you two the children from the house on the hill?", they nodded, "Well, I'm very sorry to say this, but the professor is missing. Ever since he left to leave food for you he never returned. Please, come inside." Apparently it was a lot bigger than it looked, as the room they stepped into was almost as large as the main hall in their home.

"Wow! How is it so large in here?" exclaimed Kate. The scientist explained that the lab only looked small on the outside. It used special technology that allowed the inside of the building to be bigger than the outside. "Lot's of buildings use this technology! I am sure you've even noticed that with your house. Another example would be Pokémon gyms."

Louk and Kate looked confused and asked simultaneously, "What's a Pokémon gym?"

Taken aback, the scientist said "You mean you really don't know?! A Pokémon gym is a place where Pokémon trainers go to grow stronger and learn more about their Pokémon. Trainers earn badges at gyms, and a minimum of 8 badges is required to challenge the Pokémon League. Only the strongest trainers battle at gyms! I'm getting ahead of myself." He looked thoughtful a second. "Perhaps you two could help me look for him, hmm? You see, things will be very busy here now that the Professor is gone, and I have no one else. I know you don't get out much, but will you please do this for me?" He gave them a patient smile.

Louk pulled his sister aside and whispered in her ear. "This sounds a bit fishy to me. Are we really up for this?" She looked at the ground for a moment. When she looked up Louk saw a strange fire in her eyes. "Of course! That Professor was so nice to us before, we can't just let him be lost, no way. We have to go!"

"Alright then, we'll do it! Where...where should we look?" The scientist held up a hand and went into another room. He came back with two backpacks, a map, and some basic supplies. He also held in his hand a case with three strange objects inside. "What are those?" asked Kate. The scientist was bewildered once more. "These are Pokeballs. It's used to catch Pokémon in the wild! You'll need some, but these ones are special. Inside each one is a Pokémon, young and ready to travel with trainers.

"You two get to pick one to start out with!"

He opened the case and tossed the balls into the air, releasing the Pokémon with a flash of light. Out popped two seemingly completely random Pokémon. "Oh, and you'll need these too." He handed them both devices.

One was shaped like a heart, and colored green. This he handed to Louk. The other was a lightning bolt pattern and colored red, which he handed to Kate. "These are called Pokedexes. Use them and you can learn about any Pokémon. Maybe try looking at the gym in Tamasa City nearby?"

They raised Louk's Pokedex to the first Pokémon, and it made a beeping noise. A picture of the Pokémon popped up. The Pokedex said "Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon. It rapidly flaps it's wings in the grass, stirring up dust and dirt to drive predators away and prey into the open." The second Pokémon was identified as a Pichu. The Pokedex explained that Pichu would need a great deal of care.

The last wasn't even a Pokémon at all. It was a strange necklace with a stone on it. This was accompanied by a finger-less glove with a similar stone embedded into it.

Louk looked at the scientist. "What is this? I thought there were supposed to be three Pokémon inside? What's this even do?"  
He simply replied with "All I know is you can have it if you want."

Louk took it. Kate walked to the Pichu and picked it up. She looked it in the eye and said, "Will you come with, Pichu?" It nodded it's head.

"Well, you two should be safe on your travels ok? Word has it a few members of Team Rocket are around. You'll need to have strong Pokémon! Good luck!" And he waved them off as they walked into the distance, on a path leading to a forest. They had finally left the safety of their home place.

At night, the siblings lay together in a tent. "Do you remember them Louk?" 


	2. Past

"It was a time when no differences existed to distinguish the two..."

*Maybe I'm like that. No different than a Pokémon or a human. A half-breed.*  
Louk lay awake at 3:00 in the morning, stars shining bright and still as the night. It would have been as dark too, but a crackling orange fire lit up the camp Louk and his sister Kate set up.

They had been in the forest for an extra day, because they had gotten carried away and picked berries all day.

Louk did remember. Earlier, Kate had asked him if he did. Their parents. "Mom and Dad...where are you?" At one point he knew, they had spent their time together in the mansion. Outside sometimes, if the weather allowed it. Then one day, they simply disappeared.

Only a month ago had they learned the identity of the Professor. Despite this they received food and notes from him for a year and a half. The Professor even seemed to know when their birthdays were. It was quite strange, but they hadn't thought of it at the time. The two were much too busy off in their imaginations to care about things like that.

Kate was shorter than Louk, but actually stronger and faster. Neither was sure who was older, though Kate acted like an older sibling to him.

Louk was very smart, but he wasn't good at many things. One of his favorite hobbies was tailoring. His outfit and most of hers was created by Louk. Every day he would try to design new things. This hobby of his actually led him to a theory. In a closet near the TV room was a pretty big stash of fabrics and materials. At one point, this ran out, prompting him to search for more.

He stumbled across a secret closet, very large, and filled with all kinds of materials and outfits.

This led him to believe that his mother or father might possibly have been fashion designers. Perhaps they were or are famous. The notion helped carry him on every day, knowing he might be able to ask someone about them.

Another thing Louk loved was reading. Their house had a full library on the 3rd floor, and he often spent time there to collect his thoughts or simply read. There were books about Pokémon, and movies, faraway lands, legends and various other things. Recently while reading about Pokémon of the past, he discovered that there once were no differences between humans and Pokémon.

As he read, his hands shone red and the book burned up. Several times this happened until he decided to learn how to control it, and began writing about it in a journal.

Louk never told Kate, not even when they left the house 2 days ago. It wasn't that he was afraid to tell her, no. He simply didn't want to. No reason.  
_

"Alright then little brother! Off we go!" exclaimed Kate as she bounced up and down. This excited a nearby Pidgey in a tree, who promptly fell out of it. Louk grabbed the last bag and hauled it over his shoulder. "Alright then, I guess. And please don't call me little, we don't even know for sure.

They finally continued their trek through the forest, encountering only a bug type here and there. "Look at that!" Sunlight shone through the leaves, and immensely brightened things up.

They were out now.

Standing a little ways away in front of them stood a lone person, their back to Louk and Kate. Kate called out to them, but the figure simply walked off and disappeared.

"Well that was strange." said Louk. He took out a beef jerky and munched on it. "So what's the plan when we get to the next town over? It's Cromia Town right?" he continued.

Kate replied, "Well, we should ask around first at a store maybe or a Pokémon Center. I'm sure there will be someone who can help us. Come on!" She started running in the direction of Cromia. "This! Is! So! Exciting!" screamed Kate. 


End file.
